


Knew What He Had to Do

by caughtitonland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, [Genre] Smut, [kink] angry sex, [kink] bareback, [kink] lube, [kink] messy sex, [kink] rough sex, [kink] rutting, [kink] saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtitonland/pseuds/caughtitonland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has to figure out a way to calm Steve down after the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew What He Had to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the awesome [austen](http://austen.livejournal.com), who was obviously reading my mind about how hot angry!Steve is and how porn was required.
> 
> Only spoilery if you haven't watched 1.14

Danny knew what he had to do the second the words left Steve's mouth.

 _“Danny?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Get this woman away from me.”_

If it wasn't so obvious that Steve was about to go all Robocop on their suspect, Danny would have taken a moment to appreciate how hot it was when his partner got raging, boiling mad. As it was though, he quickly sprung up and arrested the woman, leading her out of Steve's reach before instructing a uniform to take her away. It only took a few moments for Danny to be back at Steve's side, both hands landing on McGarrett's muscular shoulders as he led him towards the airport's main exit. Danny's eyes widened when he realized that Steve was shaking as they walked, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

Not a word was spoken as Danny drove them back to Steve's, both of them preoccupied with their own thoughts; Danny concerned about Steve and Steve concerned about how best best to murder the woman they'd just locked up once she was settled in prison. It was a toss-up between poison, and bribing someone to incite a riot.

When they got through the door, Danny didn't give Steve a chance to argue. Wordlessly, he led them to Steve's room and began to undress his partner. Steve, for once, didn't raise a flag of protest. He had a good idea of what Danny was up to, and it was, by admittance, a better idea than his original intention of punching a hole through his newly-refinished drywall. Once Danny had Steve naked, he made quick work of his own clothes, the growl of Steve's earlier request replaying in his mind and making his cock go half-hard almost instantly. Steve, it seemed, needed no help in the erection department, as his own thick length was already resting flat against his abs. Danny knew what he had to do.

“I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. If you're gentle with me, so help me God, I will smack you like your mama never did.”

Sure, it was a little blunt, but Danny wanted Steve to relieve his anger in a non-torture-in-Guantanamo way, and fucking him through the floor was the best way he could think of. Besides, Danny was tough; he could take it.

“Get on the bed. On all fours. Cuff yourself to the headboard and spread your legs.” Danny held back a groan of arousal at the fact that Steve's voice held the same dangerous edge it had at the airport. At that moment, it became clear that Steve was going to take full advantage of Danny's offer and he, for one, couldn't wait.

Danny got on the bed as Steve had demanded, running the short chain of his own handcuffs through the slats in the headboard and tugging on them to test their strength. The metal was a cold shot that rippled from his wrists all the way to his cock as it clinked into place over his skin. He was certain that by the time Steve was finished with him, he'd have rub burns, but he wore button down shirts to the office for a reason, and a few days with the sleeves rolled down would be worth it for what was about to happen.

There was no talk of safewords, no whispered exchanges; merely the rough tug of Steve adjusting Danny's position so that he was fully exposed, and the loud, burning TWACK! of Steve spanking Danny's right ass cheek hard. It surprised Danny that he barely felt the pain; surprised him even more that his cock got harder than it had been not two minutes before. Steve gave him a matching smack on the other cheeks as he reached over him for the lube on the nightstand.

“Bastard,” Danny growled with a smile as he felt Steve's cock slip-n-slide through the crack of his ass when Steve moved, his partner's thick head already leaking precum. The comment earned Danny another spank, Steve licking his palm beforehand so that it left a hand-shaped welt on his otherwise-smooth skin. Danny gritted his teeth even as a slow drip of precum slipped from his slit. He never thought something painful could feel so good when done in the right circumstance. Now that he knew that all it took was a few choice words to rev Steve's engine in the bedroom, Danny planned on using it to his advantage for the rest of the afternoon.

A stuttered cry left him as he felt the warm glob of spit land on his hold, Steve barely giving him time to react before he was smearing it around, mixing it with the lube to make one very wet mess between his legs. The feel of it was making Danny dizzy with arousal but he didn't get time to think long on it since Steve was already sliding one long finger into him, moving it in circles to open him up as he pushed in to the last knuckle. “Three. Gimme three,” Danny panted, his hips throwing his ass up higher to give Steve more access as his partner hooked his finger and tugged down, stretching Danny further.

Another moan escaped him as a second finger joined the first, Steve plunging them in and out as he poured more lube into Danny's already-abused hole. He felt loose, open and so horny he was practically seeing stars. Danny might have misjudged on the number of fingers he needed, because at that very moment, he felt ready to take his partner whole. Just as Steve pressed the tip of his third finger against him, Danny growled out, knowing what he had to do to push Steve to the next level.

“Get in me now, you neanderthal animal.”

The words earned him a deep plunge of Steve's fingers and another stinging smack to his ass, Danny all but howling from how good it all felt. Before he knew it, Steve was sliding his fingers free, leaving a leaking, gaping hole in his wake. Danny caught his breath as best he could, knowing he'd set loose Steve's primal side with the demand, and that he was about to get the fucking of a lifetime because of it.

Strong hands clamped onto his hips like a vice, letting Danny know the days of breathing easy were over. Danny braced himself, willing his body to relax and stay open, not wanting _that_ sort of pain mixed in with his pleasure. Nothing, however, could prepare him for the sheer power that was Steve's penetration, his partner mounting him before thrusting his full length deep into Danny's body, making sure he snapped his hips at the end for added measure. Steve growled low in his chest as he pulled out, slamming back in only to start again at a furious pace.

The cuffs rattling was drowned out by Steve's sack slapping against Danny's ass, Danny's cries echoing louder than all as he braced against the headboard, knuckles white from the force of his grip. Steve filled up every last inch of him, his swollen head hitting Danny's prostate on every thrust. In short, Danny felt like he was in heaven, and that he was going to explode any minute. Still, Danny could feel that Steve needed more; he knew what he had to do.

“That all you got, princess? C'mon!” Danny goaded, having a feeling he might regret the taunting in the morning, but much too aroused to care. The teasing worked however, as on his next thrust, Steve physically _moved_ Danny, hips slamming against his ass with true force. Danny let out a sound that would've scared a lion as he pushed back, giving as good as he got. All the while, Steve kept up the spanking, turning his partner's ass the same color as the Hibiscus that decorated the outside of the McGarrett home.

“Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come!” Steve barked as he kept rutting in, the friction causing Danny's cock to leak copiously onto the sheets, his own sack pulled tight against his body, ready for release. Too overwhelmed by sensation to even talk, Danny could only nod his agreement, wanting his partner to let go. Danny's whole body tensed as he felt the hot stream of come pour into him, both he and Steve letting out cries of ecstasy as they came. His own cock spurted wildly, getting his release all over his abs, thighs, the sheets and even his chest. Danny was certain he'd never come so hard in his life, not even as a teenager.

Looking back over his shoulder as best he could, Danny gazed over Steve's face, watching for any signs that he might still be carrying rage for what had happened on their case. When he saw that his partner's brow was still furrowed, and that his own gaze still seemed a bit far away, Danny knew what he had to do and knew that the moment the words left his mouth, Steve was going to kick it into overdrive, recovery time be damned.

“You fuck like a girl. They never teach you to thrust in the Army?”

“It's the **NAVY**!”


End file.
